A New Foe
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: [Chap 3 is up: Of Rapes And Shadows] The Titans have to face a strong enemy who can enter the Tower very easily... through visions. What will happen? Sequel to "Web of a Dream".
1. Chapter 1

**Overture**

"Per me si va ne la città dolente,  
per me si va ne l'etterno dolore,  
per me si va tra la perduta gente.  
Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore;  
fecemi la divina podestate,  
la somma sapienza e 'l primo amore.  
Dinanzi a me non fuor cose create  
Se non etterne, e io etterno duro.  
Lasciate ogne speranza voi ch'intrate."

World's most famous poet. Italian. Who is he?  
And with this little question, your Symphonies in Sorrow is back. And he's back with his fiction: yeah, that's right, THAT fiction that was _literally_ killing me. Finally, after weeks and weeks, here it is… I feel a little better… Now, before you read the fic, let's clear everything:  
1-This fic is rated R for different reasons. So if you're twelve years old, tell your parents not to sue me. Or, in alternative, get out of here. But if your pen name is Bonekhan, you can stay…  
2-The fic is… contorted. Let me explain: the first part is a _mental monologue_, written in italic, thought by my first original character. Read on to find the name. The second part is a normal dialogue between Rae and Star after their nightmares. Go read the "Web of a Dream" trilogy to understand the plot. They're three little one-shot. Easy and short. The third part is another _mental monologue_, thought by my second original character. All you have to know is: he's a _bastard_.  
3-This overture is long. I can't care less. I must thank someone. A great, infinite, limitless, never-ending (etc. etc…) "thank you" to… **Bonekhan 313**. This guy is the beta-reader, people. And he's a great writer too. Man, I'll come in America just to shake your hand… Another "thank you" goes to… **Dan, Gianni, Steve and Omar**. Those guys are an emergent group and, believe me, they're good. They inspired me with different songs (from Manowar to Iron Maiden to Metallica), because you should know that music is the source, brain is the maker and sorrow is the fuel. God bless you, my friends! A special thanks to… **vikilurvestories**. For unique mail and… unlimited friendship. That was the last. To all this people: vi sono infinitamente grato.  
And now… what? Go read the fiction. And try to understand who's the poet (I posted it here, 'cuz I'm studying him; I love him. He's just great, probably better than Poe or Milton)…

**

* * *

A New Foe **

_**Act One: Presentations  
**Another day has finally ended. Another day is finally beginning. Another torture is finally over. _

_That's his job: he began with Raven. He found somebody very tough. She was scared, but she resisted. I admire her. After Rae (can I call her Rae? I don't even know her…) he continued with Starfire. And for a minute I was really worried. Some of his visions (because they're not nightmares… they're visions) are tremendously bad. That was more than bad. It was awful. He raped her… well, not really raped. He raped her_ inside her mind_. He made her believe that he was really Robin and he was really raping her. He raped an image. They were images, but realistic. Poor Star… that was terrible. I don't know her, but I know her feelings. She loves Robin. How the hell I know it? Simple._ He _knows it. Whatever he knows, _I _know. Whatever he feels, _I_ feel. While he was moving Rae, like a puppeteer, and killing her friends, he felt lust. He felt pleasure. When he raped Starfire, he was… rapturous. He was in his personal paradise. I felt every sensation. I felt his lust. I felt Raven's pleasure. I felt Starfire's pain. When I think to what happened to her… I cry. She's so innocent… how can he hurt somebody so pure? Oh, it's not the end: he made a vision even to Terra. To a stone. She's probably condemned, maybe not. And he used her too. I felt his lust (He loves lust. It's a wonderful feeling for him). I felt her… what she was feeling? I don't know. A mix between joy and desperation. Joy, because she thought she was free. She thought she was again with her lover. Desperation, because then she understood reality. She's still a stone. The sun is shining on her rock form, not on her beautiful head. I'm sorry… I'm sorry Raven, Starfire and Terra. I'm sorry._

_Why I feel everything? Why I'm so much linked to him? _Why_…?_

_I don't know. To be honest, I don't even know who I am. Let me explain:_

_I am 17 years old. Well, that's what I think. I don't know anything from my past. I can't remember my parents, I don't even know if I have parents. The only thing I know is that I have some strange powers. I know it, because it happened once: I had an injury. My leg. After a bad fall. The wound was full of blood. I just felt a strange sensation, some kind of… anger. Yeah, it was anger, but I don't know why I was angry. Anyway, I felt an irresistible need… to hurt somebody. I'm not a violent person. I can't even hurt a fly. I just felt this temptation. He was making a vision to somebody; I touched my leg and… it was perfect. No blood, no wound, nothing at all. How is this possible? I'm linked to him: if he does something he likes, he feels good. And me too. It's… hard to explain, but when he makes a vision, I can use some sort of healing powers. It's incredible. Just like my life. I don't have a life. I'm closed in an apartment. I don't go to school. I just live with his emotions… and the emotions of his poor victims. And I hate this. I want a normal life. I want to know who I am. I want to know where are my parents. I want to know why I'm linked to him. I want to know why I should live this life. _

_Because I don't have a life. Nobody knows me. Nobody can understand the pain I feel every fucking time. I don't want to live anymore. I just want to die. _

_No. I must search for… something about my past. I need to know._

_God, I just remember what I did last month, because it was my birthday! What a strange birthday. I woke up from a long sleep. I woke up in a house. I don't know this house. I don't know this city. I just know… that it was my birthday. Then, I know I'm linked to him. Nothing more. No, I don't have some memory's problem. I just know this is my life. I feel like a puppet. I feel like I'm living in a mirror. I feel like I am somebody else. I feel like I am nothing. All in one._

_What a delirium… Here I am, with nothing about me, about my past, about anything… with a strange tattoo. I forget the tattoo. I have a strange tattoo on my left shoulder. It's a strange word, I use it as a name, even if it's not a name, this is the only thing I know about me: I am that word. And it's a word without meaning. _Necronomen_. A red tattoo. Red? Yes, red. It's not my fault, I don't even know from where it comes out. I just know I have it since… a long time. That's my life. Short. Mysterious. Sad. I hate myself. I want to die. But first he must pay. Oh, yes, I've decided. I must kill him. Then I can peacefully die. After what he did to Rae… and Star and Terra too. I'll help the Titans. The only thing I need is… another vision. No, not for me. I have a plan. I hope it will work._

---

Morning. Half past seven. A well-known tower. Raven is sitting on the sofa. Starfire is beside her. She's finally sleeping. What a night! She had a nightmare in which she kills everyone, and Star… well, Starfire's nightmare was worse. Robin raped her. She cried for all night, right on her shoulders. What a friend has to do… At least, now Star is sleeping.

"And why the hell I'm still up? I'm tired…"

A long yawn escapes from her mouth. She really looks tired. What about the others? They're all sleeping. They hadn't nightmare. But is this just a coincidence? The fact that Rae and Star had a strange nightmare? Maybe. But the dark charming girl does not believe in coincidences.

Starfire is now moving her head. She opens her shining green eyes. She smiles to Raven.

-Good morning, Rae. How are you?- she asks.

-Fine but tired. What about you?-

-Tired, too. I had better nights-

-Oh, tell me…-

The alien girl hugs Raven friendly.

-Thank you. For your support. For talking with me. For being such a great friend-

-Don't worry. Anyway, what will you do? With Rob?-

The smile disappears from Starfire's face. A sad expression appears.

-I don't know. I don't know what to do, what to say… I don't even know if I can look in his eyes once again, I…-

-Don't be shy, Star. Try to talk with him. Explain him that nightmare, then, maybe, you can tell him why are you so hurt… because you love him. He will understand. Remember: that was _just_ a nightmare-

-I… I'll try. Maybe-

-Star, what I'm trying to say is… you can't blame him. I know that was _really_ a bad nightmare, but it's not Robin's fault. It's…

-Sometimes you really treat me like an idiot, Raven…-

"Because this is what the most of time you really look like…"

-… I know it's not his fault. It's just… every time I will look at him, I will see that smiling demon of the nightmare, and not Robin… you probably can't understand, but…-

The shining green eyes are now filled with tears.

"… what am I thinking? She's not an idiot. She's just… a child. Scared to death."

-Come on, calm down…- Raven hugs the alien girl again.

-Rae… I had a nightmare, you too… is that a coincidence?- she dries the tears off her face.

-I don't know… to be honest, I don't think so. And if that wasn't a coincidence…-

-… somebody wants to hurt us- ends Starfire.

-But why? I mean, we're the Titans, all the villains in this city want our heads, but… why the others hadn't nightmare? Why just you and me?-

-Are you sure? We don't know if we're the only ones…-

-Good point. I'm gonna ask them if they had…-

Right in that moment, a large door opens, and the male part of Teen Titans drowsy comes out.

---

_Blood… Hate… Pain… Fear… Oh, yeah, wonderful sensations! It's impossible to describe: adrenaline rush in my veins faster than a bullet, pleasure is killing me… Are those my sources of lust?_

_Yes. And I like 'em too damn much._

_First, that demon girl… she's just like me. She's dark. She's beautiful. She's evil… under all. That vision was perfect for her: blood everywhere, death, her own friends killed by her… what a great job! But she wasn't shocked enough… she hasn't fed me… my powers. My dirty soul. But she will. I swear. And then… the alien girl. That was… oh… In my mind I see those scenes again and again and again… See her naked, see fear in her eyes, see pain in her expression… that's lust. Pure lust. I remember her expression when I penetrated her… I was dying with lust and she was paralyzed with fear… with pain. I remember her blood flowing out of her sweet, little hole… stop thinking about it, or I will come in my pants. How perverse my mind is…? She's a perfect source. I mustn't consume her. Oh, I forgot: the blonde bitch… At the beginning all that love was…oh, it fills me with disgust… but then… Ah, ah! Then I saw pain, fear… and desperation. She's my best source of desperation. She knows she will never be free… shadows are working perfectly. They're destroying her mind, piece after piece, memory after memory… memory… she will never see her friends again. Never. I need her as a stone. She's my desperation's font… my little blonde source. _

_I should stop my thoughts, they are driving me insane… or am I already out of my mind? This is the perfect question for a psychologist… Ok, on with metaphysical concepts: why we live our lives? To enjoy it. Right? I'm living my life because I want to enjoy it; life is just an amusement park in which we, as kids, play this or that funny game… This is life. What happens when I want to enjoy my life, but there's a conflict with… you know, with… how to call it? "Human normality"… that's a good name. There's a conflict between my life and "human normality". What happen? Will I respect this awful, boring normality, just doing whatever other people do, following somebody… or will I break every rule and just think to my personal wish? To my personal desire? To my personal, and yeah, why not, perverse blood lust? That's why in this world there are so many killers, so many rapists, so many violent people… Because we've find out that normal is boring. Normal is to follow somebody. We're not sheep. We don't want to follow somebody. We need to lead. We need to set our souls free, we need to dominate our lives and whoever walks through our way, we need to feel raging flames all over our bodies, 'cause this is the only way to fulfill our wishes, our ambitions! Let's go to hell! Let's change it in a place more and more hot! If this is the only way to enjoy our lives, just _do_ it! Kill, rape, think of the craziest and worst thing you can do, go out and do it again and again…_

_This is my philosophy. Am I still crazy? Or am I enjoying my life? _

_Sometimes I'm really scared of my mind. Sometimes I really reach incredible levels of madness… or abnormality, if you want. But that's me. And nobody will change me. _Never

_Hey, I'm losing my primary objective! Make those bitches suffer for my own desire. I should not forget it. I've got some ideas I will soon accomplish… _

_But what will happen if they will find me? I mean, I'm too clever; they can't get me, but what if that motherfucker will… He's a problem. And, as every problem, I must solve it. Here's my first mistake in this perfect plan. He should not exist. He should not be linked with me. That's a mistake. Insignificant, but still a mistake. _

_Now, I need a name. Maybe in some of the next visions I will show myself. And I don't want them remembering me as an image. As a nightmare. They must remember me as a name that will scare them to death. Every time they will think of my name, they must suffer, scream with pain, rattle like children in front of a lightning. And probably I've found it._

Leper Messiah_. That's my name. I'm the new ghost of Teen Titans. And I will make them suffer._

_I can't see my face, it's too dark in this chamber, but I can imagine my smile. It's probably larger than a smile after one of my perverted orgasm after a vision. Or not? Maybe I prefer the orgasm…_

* * *

**Finale**

… soooo??? What do ya think 'bout it? I know that "Leper Messiah" is impudently taken from Metallica's song, but… you know… come on, isn't it perfect for a bastard like him? You'll see how much perverse and twisted can be his mind… And then, I'm a Metallica fan, take it as a tribute to Hetfield, Hammett, Ulrich, and… I can't say "Trujillo", he'll _never_ be the bassist… how can I forget Cliff Burton? Rest in peace. Anyways, I want to know if you like this story. Review or e-mail (BTW, I'm still searching for a beta-reader; I have a couple of one-shots, but they're _hard_ and…). Gotta go, I have to write the second chapter (I'll update soon, I promise)!

Sincerely yours,

Symphonies in Sorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Overture**

Welcome back! Your SYS is back with another chapter... it will explain a couple of thing, it will be useful for you to understand some of the (twisted) plot... and the character of Leper Messiah. He's a damn bastard... oh, lil' kiss between Star and Rae. Curious, uh?! Read on, friends...

* * *

_**The Normal Devil**_

-Good morning Rae, Star…-

-Good morning to you, friend Cyborg- the alien girl replies.

Beast Boy looks the most tired. His eyes are half shut and he's yawning… but at least his head is still on his shoulders. Robin comes behind him. They look tired, but not frightened. Maybe they hadn't nightmare.

"Better ask it now…"

-Hey, can I talk to you just one minute?- Raven asks.

The Titans all turns their sights to Raven.

-There's something you should know. Tonight Starfire and me had a strange nightmare…-

-What kind of nightmare?- Beast Boy interrupts.

-Not your businesses. Now listen: the nightmares are connected in some way we don't know. They were… _bad_. What we want to know is: did you have nightmares too?-

The boys look each other, then Robin talks.

-No, we slept perfectly. No nightmares. Now, are you sure they are connected? Can't they were just nightmares?-

Raven thinks again to her nightmare. Star had the yellow pajama. The morning after she's wearing the same pajama she never used. No coincidences. They're connected.

-No. Some particulars are too damn similar with reality. They weren't just nightmare. What I'm now thinking is: is some villain that wants to hurt us through nightmares…?-

-Wait- Cyborg interrupts -Why just you two? Wasn't… well… _normal_ hit all of us? And then… nightmares don't kill people. Why a villain should use nightmares to…-

-…Hit us?- Starfire finishes -We don't know. But believe me, those nightmares are very dangerous. Maybe one day I'll tell you how terrible they were. It's hard to explain…-

-That's because you're not telling us how were the nightmares- Robin says -How can we understand if we don't know anything of those nightmares?-

-Ok. I'll tell you mine- Raven replies -I was here at the tower. I woke up and I found Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg dead. Better skip particulars. Then I went to Robin's room, wake him up and, without a motivation, I just slit his throat with a pair of scissors. After that, I realized that I killed everybody. And I enjoyed it all.-

A disgusted expression appears in the faces of the Titans.

-Ok… that was creepy- Beast Boy says.

-I… I admit that was a _bad_ nightmare. But even if that was bad, you will not die. I mean, how can a nightmare kill you?- Robin asks.

-A nightmare can't kill me, I perfectly know it, but there's something that can kill… _you_-

-What do you mean?-

-Very simple. When I woke up this night, I was afraid, scared, but deep down inside myself… well, for one second, for one insignificant moment I thought: "That's beautiful. All that blood… Let's do it for real". I admit that I can be very creepy sometimes…-

-Oh, yes…- Beast Boy ironically cries.

-… but not _this _way. Kill my friends… Am I crazy? That's too much. So, I think that those nightmares, in some way… they control us. I don't know how, but they have something irresistible. And we should do something. This time I was able to control myself. What will happen next time?-

Anxiety is now painted into Titans faces. Raven is right. Even if she doesn't want to kill everybody… those nightmares will make her kill…

-We must do something- Cyborg says.

-But what? We don't have any clue, any suspect… nothing at all-

-What about your nightmare, Starfire?- Beast Boy merely asks.

She looks down. She looks terribly shocked.

-As I said before, "maybe one day"… I'm still very shocked, and…-

-You're absolutely right. We can't force you…-

After his words, Robin tries to get closer to Star, but she just goes away. Star doesn't want him close. Why the hell? He did not a damn thing… Robin can't understand why Star doesn't want him closer… but we know why, right?

-What can we do?- Raven asks.

Still thinking to the strange behavior of Star, Robin looks Raven in her eyes.

-Honestly, I don't know. We have nothing, as you can see. Guys?-

Cyborg shrugs his shoulders.

-I don't know. Maybe Slade, maybe someone else, but we can't be sure of it-

-I've got an idea…- Beast Boy says.

-What kind of idea?-

-Well… wait for tonight. Maybe something else will happen-

-I don't know… _I_ have nightmares, not you. And they're not very beautiful…-

-Wait, Rae. This time we know what can happen. We'll defend ourselves. And… do you have other ideas?-

-Well… no. But the day is long. Maybe I'll think to something. And everything can happen…-

---

_You're right, Raven. Everything can happen… Everything's eventual, I read this in a book some time ago… Anyways, what more can happen, my dear? Simple… have another nightmare _before _tonight… a vision. A vision of pain, sorrow, disgust, false love, real hate, blood… one of that gore visions I really love. But what kind? Last time, you were impressed… but not too much, like killing your friends is something you do everyday… That's because you're naturally evil, even if you don't want to face it, you're a half-demon and, as demon, the evilest and the worst part of human kind is inside your body… So, no killings. Not again. I must try something else to make you feed my powers. Think about it, Leper Messiah, think and make the nastiest vision you ever thought…_

_Oh. Hey, I probably find a perfect idea. That's something I never tried before… _

_And maybe it can work… well, let's try…_

---

Afternoon. The red sun is going down. The Titans are all doing something: Cyborg is washing his car; Beast Boy is playing his videogames; Robin is, as always, searching for something that can explain the nightmares; Starfire is sleeping another little bit, she spent the whole night talking with Raven, now she's very tired; Raven… she's in her room, reading a book. She looked calm with the others, but now she's alone, so she can unleash her true emotions: she's _scared_… well, maybe not, but that nightmare disturbed her quite psyche. Since she had that thing, she's still thinking of it: can I really kill my friends? Can I take a pair of scissors and kill 'em all?

"I'm the son of a demon… I can't deny that"

"That's true… but I love them. They're… special…"

"And what will you do if someday it'll happen for real…?"

"Better stop thinking and go back to read…"

She tries to read the book, but a knock on the door makes her start. Who's…?

The metallic door opens, and a smiling Starfire quickly enters. Her eyes are shining with a strange light… Still smiling, she gets closer to Raven, who's lying on her bed.

-Rae… what you're doing?- she asks.

-Well, I have a book, so… probably I'm reading?-

-Boooring… c'mon, I'm bored, let's do something together…- She puts a strange accent on "together"… But Raven doesn't get it, trying to avoid Star and her boredom.

-Starfire, I want to stay alone… can't you…?-

She can't finish the phrase, because Starfire kisses her. Raven is too shocked to push her away, so Star gets closer and closer, her breast is touching Raven; now her tongue is inside Raven's mouth… she involuntarily close her eyes, tasting the flavor of Starfire, the flavor of her little tongue that is still moving, slowly but constantly… Even Rae now uses her tongue…

"Wait: are you crazy?! Rae, wake up, she's Starfire!" her head screams.

The strange sensation goes away; she pushes her friend away, touching her breast.

-Ah, you want more…?-

-You… we can't…-

-What's wrong, friend Raven? I know you liked it, c'mon…- she gets closer again, but Raven pushes her away again.

"I liked it? The tongue… that flavor… I…"

-No… it's totally wrong… you just said… that you love Robin… how can you…?-

-You don't have words to explain what you feel, right?- The smile is shining… more. -You can't understand why did you like it, you can't understand why you were moving your tongue…-

Now Raven really looks scared. -Star… what are you talking about…?-

-You're confused… you don't understand why you did a thing that you'd never do…-

-Starfire… let me talk…-

-Plus, little bitch, I'm not Starfire-

Raven realizes it now; Starfire is not beside her, that's a guy. A strange guy: tall, not skinny, nor fat… Normal. The perfect word: normal. Beyond his normality, a sensation of… _horrible_ things. This guy is a normal… _devil_. His hair are short, black, and his eyes… _where_ are his eyes?

-Sorry… the transformation is not done yet. Y'know, It's the first time I change myself so fast…-

Right in front of her, Raven looks the strange guy… a strange, white, thick liquid fills the empty holes of his forehead, now he has a couple of eyes… a couple of _bleeding_ eyes.

-Oh, shit… well, that's ok, I need to work on it… now, shall we talk?- he smiles, sadistically.

---

… _the tongue… the little tongue… can I move it, too…?_

… _oh, yeah bitch… that's the first time I kiss somebody like this… ah…_

… _you can't be… you're not… Starfire…?_

… _you know…? … do you understand…?_

… _get away from me, please…_

… _you can't understand your behavior, little bitch…?_

… _who are you…? … your eyes are bleeding… where are your eyes…?_

… _here I am, bitch, I'm the Leper Messiah, and I need you… your emotions…_

---

The dying sun is consuming his last rays. The reddish light is flooding everything; the birds are singing even here, in this desert place… not really desert: there's a statue of a young female… and a guy. A guy who his covering his ears with his hands and clenching his teethes with… pain.

"STOP THAT! My head… pain… lust… NO!"

His thoughts are completely incoherent; the expression of pain is still there.

"I… am… he… _NO!_ I am Necronomen… Think to it, think to it, _think to it_…"

He's not clenching his teethes anymore. He's regaining control of himself.

"Stop thinking about that damn tongue! My god, why it's _so_ painful, now? I suffered this for weeks and now… all this pain… And the emotions: I'm feeling everything. Just like the other times… please, Rae… carry on, I'm close; the plan will work… I hope. It _will_ work, Necronomen, it must work… I don't know how to stop him… this is the only way. Do it, Necronomen. Do it."

The guy, regaining complete control of himself, gets closer to the statue. He places his right hand on the statue of the young female, right on her forehead. He closes his eyes.

"Please… it's the only way I have to save the Titans… and make him pay… Wake up, Terra…"

* * *

**Finale**

Oh, yes! Terra is coming back to life... maybe. But you know that I can perfectly kill her, character's death is very useful sometime. Anyways, for all those who still don't get it: Leper Messiah is a great bastard. He doesn't control bodies. He controls _minds_. He makes visions to... whoever he wants. So, that wasn't Star, but a... _picture_ of Rae's mind which is controlled by him. No, Rae's not sleepin'... I know it's twisted... so what? I've read worse fics... next chap: I dunno. Really. Want to help me? Review...  
The verses in the first chap: Dante. Hell. "Leave your hope all ye who enter here...", y'know...?  
See ya!

Symphonies in Sorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Overture**

Hi, people! Guess who's back? (gosh, I've never seen an overture more idiot than this...) Okay, look: I am sick. Not (just) mentally, but physically. Probably a bad cold. Oh, well... But I had some spare time to write... my best chapter. It contains violence, rape, blood... all those things that gave me the nickname "sick". Speaking of sick people, I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers that kept me up in these gray days... Thank you. And thanks to my beta (check the first chap for more details...)  
Stop talking, go read!!!

* * *

_**  
Of Rapes And Shadows**_  
-Who… are you?- 

-Who I am is not important… what you need to know is that I'm dangerous, so, for your health, don't move a muscle or I'll be forced to hurt you…- The villain smiles.

The dark girl can't believe it. Just a second ago she was… well, kissing Starfire, then Star turned into this strange, "normal" guy, with a wonderful couple of bleeding eyes…

"And he's dangerous, don't forget it!" her head is screaming like hell, trying to warn Rae.

-What do you want from me?- she asks, praying god this is not the wrong question.

-Don't worry… this is not the wrong question…-

While Raven starts with surprise, Leper Messiah laughs.

"He knows what I was _thinking_…"

-Sure I know, you think you're the only one with powers here…?-

-Ok, stop playing this stupid game. I'll say it once again, then _I_ will become very dangerous…-

Leper Messiah gets up and goes near the window, taking a look at the sun… which was red, now it's _black_. Raven is getting more confused. How is this possible?! The sun turned _black_?! Then, she finally gets it.

-The nightmares… you did…-

-Yes, I make those nightmares to you and Star…-

Still gaping at him with surprise, he turns his sight to her, his horrible bleeding eyes looking straight into her face.

-But don't call 'em nightmares. They're… visions. Wonderful, creepy visions. Visions in which I can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven…-

-Stop your citation: this is not the right day. What…?-

-… I want? Your emotions. But please, sit down, I can't let a young lady standing up…-

With a theatrical move, Leper Messiah invites Raven to take a sit… on a chair. The fact is that Rae's room has no chair.

-C'mon, sit down. This is a long story…-

"He's dangerous… can I sit near him?"

-Hey, I don't bite!- Leper Messiah laughs, the blood still flowing down his cheeks.

Raven slowly sits on the chair, the villain behind her. She is… worried.

-Calm down, dark rose… let my story begin…- He caresses Raven on her left shoulder. The half demon, with a quick move, grips the hand of the villain… trying to get it off her shoulder. But she doesn't know the incredible strength of Leper Messiah. He lifts Raven with his hands, hurling her against the wall. Raven knocks her head, the pain quickly fills her mind. Leper Messiah is in front of her, she lays painfully on the floor, covering her head with the hands.

-I said I am dangerous. You forced me, now you'll pay the consequences. Now, shut up and let me talk…- Still smiling, still in front of Raven, still in her room.

-I am Leper Messiah. I want to hurt you and Starfire…-

The villain cannot finish his phrase. With her shoulder, Raven hits him on his chest. The villain falls down on his knees. With a triumphant smile, Raven talks to him.

-I said I could be dangerous too. Now I'm gonna call the others…-

Even with pain, Leper Messiah smiles.

-Really…? Come on, go call your friends…-

Still watching him, Rae tries to open the door, but she finds it locked.

-How's this possible…?-

-Oh, I've got different powers…- Leper Messiah gets up, still smiling -For example, I can make two visions contemporarily… Right now, your friend Starfire is receiving the same treatment: can't you understand? I don't make nightmares… I can make visions whenever I want, even though you're not sleeping. You're closed in this little room, you're scared and you're in front of an angry villain… this is happening in your mind, but the pain is real. Your body is real. The rest is created by my mind… and your emotions. You know something…?- The smile shines with sadism and evilness -I love hurting people, especially…-

Raven tries to stop him with her powers, but…

-… especially when they can't use their powers-

---

She _was_ sleeping. Now, even Starfire is awake. She's sitting on her bed, looking the dying sun outside the window. She was thinking to the nightmare…

"I know it wasn't Robin… but fear is worse than I thought"

She was still shocked about her dream. God, she never had dream, it was something new for a tamaranean girl. Plus, a rape… she discovered the word "rape" just a couple of months ago… she felt that word on her skin. And it hurt.

A screech. Near the door.

-Who… who's there?- she asks, scared.

Shadows do not answer. They silently gaze the alien girl rattling with fear. Now, every little sound makes her start. Unfortunately…

The screech. Again. Closer.

Star gets quickly up, looking at every corner of the room. The sunlight enters from a window, she can perfectly see that nobody is here. But from where that screech came from? Then, she realizes something: strangely, a corner of her room is filled with… a strange gray fog. _Just_ that corner.

"What is that…?"

She can't see that Leper Messiah is behind her. Like a ghost, he materialized there without a noise. He's smiling, as ever. He silently moves closer to Starfire. Just a couple of inches from her neck…

"Breath… Behind me!"

Star quickly turns around herself. She only sees shadows. Nothing but shadows.

"I'm getting too nervous with this story… I must open…"

Where's the window? Right in that wall… there is… no, there _was_ a window…

"Ok… what's going on here?"

More and more scared, she doesn't realize that Leper Messiah is again behind her. He's… playing with his prey. He wants to scare Starfire. He likes this game. Fear is another great emotion.

-Starfire…- he whispers directly in her ears. Star starts with fear and surprise, quickly turns round herself… but again, only shadows…

Scared to death, she tries to open the door… but she finds it locked. Something is too _damn_ wrong. This room is full of fog and shadows, there's no window and the sun is not shining there anymore. A sudden laugh fills the room. Starfire, terrified, looks everywhere, trying not to scream… Then, a cold hand on her shoulder. That's enough. A horrible scream echoes through the Tower.

---

-What was that?- Beast Boy asks.

-Star!- Robin runs towards Starfire's bedroom followed by the Titans, worried about her. They all stops in front of her door… but there's no door. Just the wall, and a screaming Starfire behind it.

-Starfire! Can you hear me? Starfire!-

The girl continues to scream. Louder and louder.

-I think it's time to break this wall!- Cyborg aims at the wall with his arm, charging the beam…

---

Raven hears the screams of her friend.

-What you're doing to Star?!-

Leper Messiah laughs with… fun?

-Nothing… compared to what I'm gonna do to you!-

Before completing his phrase, he jumps towards Raven, hitting her with a kick right on her stomach. She hasn't even time to feel the pain. The villain hits her on her face with another kick, making her nose bleed. Now she can feel full pain.

-Pain is another emotion… I feed on it, you know…- he grins sadistically.

She can't use her powers. She is crying, she can feel the tears staining her face. She knows she can't attack Leper Messiah. She knows she will die.

-No, my dear,- he angrily screams -I cannot kill you! I need you! I will just make you suffer…-

While hearing his dreadful laugh, Raven considers that she's gonna feel something worse than death.

---

"Damn bastard… leave 'em alone!"

Necronomen can't do anything. He's feeling Raven's pain and Starfire's fear, but he cannot do anything. His hand still on Terra's forehead, he's trying to wake Terra with his powers.

He knows he can do it. Just a couple of minutes ago he felt that sensation of anger. His powers are gonna work, he's sure of it.

Pieces of stone fall down his feet. He can see Terra's hand. She's gonna exit!

"I did it! I really did it! I will finally get even! He will pay…"

A sudden pain pierces his chest. Like a spear, the unbearable pain makes its way inside Necronomen. He needs to scream, but he carries on. Terra's almost awaken. Just a couple of minutes… While blood flows out of his mouth, another hand finally emerges from the stone.

---

The beam hits the wall violently. The explosion deafens the Titans. They rush inside the room… they find a rattling Starfire, half naked, stammering incoherent words.

-Him… hands… cold… pain… help me…- hot tears on her cheeks.

Robin runs beside her. -Star? What happened? Starfire…?-

While caressing her head, he realizes that some sticky liquid impregnates Starfire's hair. He sees the same liquid… there. A blind anger becomes him. He figures out what happened.

-Rob? What's wrong?- Beast Boy asks.

-She got raped. And I swear to God I will kill the bastard who did this-

---

-Yeah… try to catch me…-

Still trying to dry the blood off her lips, Raven asks: -What you're talking about?-

-Nothing… I've just raped you friend, Starfire. As always, she's wonderful…-

-You _what_?!-

-Hey, I love raping… is that _so_ wrong for you?- He grins with that hateful grin.

-You're so dead!-

Ignoring pain, Raven leaps against the villain. Unfortunately, Leper Messiah dodges her attack with a quick move, sending her knocking her head upon the ground. He gets closer to her, and he tramples her right hand. The dark girl begins to scream with pain.

-I am not dead. I just find out that, during a vision, I can materialize myself, my body, for real. I can perfectly kill all of you… this power is new. I can make "real" visions. Hey, I like that!-

He laughs. Raven screams louder. And the Titans, inside Starfire's room, hear the scream.

---

"YOU WILL PAY, BASTARD!"

Even dying with pain, Necronomen has still the strength to use his power and to rail against Leper Messiah. Half of Terra's body is out of the stone. Just two more minutes…

---

-Another scream…- Cyborg says.

-That was Raven's voice! Titans, GO!-

Cyborg and Beast Boy leave Robin and Starfire. Running through the corridors, they quickly arrive in front of Raven's room. They can hear screams… and a laugh.

-Who's laughing…?- Beast Boy asks.

-I dunno, but maybe he's the rapist… he's hurting Raven!-

Without losing more time, Beast Boy changes into an enormous gorilla. He punches the door violently, but the door looks like impossible to open.

-C'mon BB! Harder!- Cyborg screams.

---

-Oh… your friends. Aw, I think that the game is over… but maybe not-

Hearing Cyborg's yells and Beast Boy's punches, she only hopes that death will come as soon as possible. She can't feel her hand. Probably, he broke it.

-I've got strength to keep that door locked enough to…-

"Please, do not rape me… kill me…"

-I have no choice; I wanted your pain, but your friends… and then, I said I couldn't kill you, Rae… I'm sorry for you…-

---

The sleeping titan finally awake from her rock dream. She finally senses the wonderful sensation of warmness over her body… then she remembers that it can be another vision. She takes a look around, and sees the body of Necronomen in front of her. She gets near her savior.

-Hey, are you okay?-

Blood flows out his mouth. He has still some strength. He talks in a whisper.

-… you finally awake… I don't have much time… please, take me home…-

-Wait, wait! Who are you? Why are you losing…?-

-I'll explain everything later… right now, we have to escape… he's coming… take me home…-

With a last spit of blood, Necronomen fells unconsciously.

"My god! Am I really free… or it's just another trap?"

---

Leper Messiah was beginning to strip off Raven… then a sudden vision appears in front of him. _Necronomen… and Terra! Terra's awake! How's this possible?! That damn bastard… he probably did everything… but how? Wait… he's falling down; he's losing blood. That vision was too hard even for you, huh? Because of that connection, you'll suffer too. But that's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you…_

-Rae! Are you all right?-

The screams are louder, outside the room. Raven, scared to death, without powers, with bloodstained lips, is laying on the floor… waiting in fear. Leper Messiah takes his feet off Raven's hand. Less pain. He talks.

-Unfortunately, I've got something to do… a dear friend of mine is waiting for me. Don't worry, I'll come back… bye, little dark flower…-

He disappears in the same way he appeared: out from nowhere. The door finally breaks out and a rushing gorilla enters inside the room, followed by Cyborg.

-Raven!- Cyborg yells -What happened? Why that blood…?-

-I will explain it all… now, please, I need to see Starfire…-

Cyborg and Beast Boy, holding up an injured Raven, exit out the damn room, walking towards another damned room…

---

I'm coming, motherfucker… I'm coming just for you. You are the problem I should solve some time ago. You are a damn problem who escaped my control… you damn puppet. But don't worry; I'm coming, and I'll fix everything… don't worry… I'm coming…

---

"What can I do? I don't even know where's his house!"

Sustaining the unconscious Necronomen, Terra gets off that place where she spend the last year watching the sun with petrified eyes. But where to go, now?

-… go wherever you want… but please, run away from here…- He falls unconscious again.

He's losing more blood. Terra takes a decision. Even if it can be the wrong choice.

---

Leper Messiah arrives in the desert place. Running like a mad man. Exactly what he is. He looks everywhere, but Terra and Necronomen aren't here. They escaped. Another Titan is free. And a problem is still living.

It doesn't matter… I can catch him later… I had enough emotions for today… Tomorrow, the titans, or at least, the male part, will be history… And you, problem… you'll be next…

* * *

**Finale**

Uhm... this chap was a little too long and twisted... Ok, everything of mine is twisted, but this is probably my longest chapter... and who cares...?  
How was that?! I have something figured out for Necronomen and Terra, for Leper Messiah, for the Titans... and Starfire. She was really raped, not in her mind. Ouch...  
What will be next? I promise I'll update soon. Till next, do not stop reviewing! I love your reviews!

Symphonies in Sorrow

PS. Has somebody understand what Necronomen means...?


End file.
